Stella and Mac
by BAUMember
Summary: Another M rated smacked story, this is what should have happend at the end of 6.18 when Mac walked into Stella's office, i hope you like.


**A/N **

**Well here is my latest SMACKED M story, this is the first time I have written a story on the back of Episode but I couldn't resist as the smacked scene was the best so here goes and its dedicated to my biggest M smacked story reader I think you know who you are, enjoy I own nothing as per usual, and I have not watched the fully episode only the smacked scene..**

Walking past Stella's office Mac was surprised to see the light was still on, glancing inside he saw Stella asleep on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her, slowly walking towards her Mac sat down and admired her sleeping body, her vest top had moved slightly revealing her black lace bra that Mac couldn't help but stare at, leaning down he gently kissed her cheek "He sleeping beauty its home time" he whispered in Stella's ear, watching her slowly wake up he smiled when her green eyes met his blue ones, "How long have I been asleep" she asked sitting up slightly, "Not long" Mac replied smiling at her. "Your cute when your asleep" he said brushing a stray hair from her face his fingers gently rubbing the small plaster that covered the cut on her forehead, evidence of today's incident at the pool "Mac Taylor using the word cute" Stella mocked as she stifled a yawn.

"Very Funny" Mac laughed in reply "Now lets get you home" he said pulling her up and into his arms, "Will you stay with me tonight" she asked shyly looking at Mac, "Of course I will" he replied holding her close, leaving the lab and hading for the garage Mac drove them to Stella's apartment.

Walking inside Stella took of her jacket and shoes and headed to the kitchen, "You want coffee" she asked looking over her shoulder at Mac, "Coffee would be great" he smiled replying, as he removed his jacket placing it next to Stella's.

Walking into the kitchen Mac stood in the door way watching Stella move around the kitchen grabbing the mugs she placed them on the counter and stood still, lowering her head Mac could see she was upset even though she had her back to him, stepping up behind her he turned her around and held her close, "Ssh its Ok" he soothed as he felt her warm tears upon his neck "I just wish there was more I could have done" she softly spoke in between sobs. Gently tilting her face so she was looking at his Mac wiped the tears from her cheeks "You did all you could" he reassured her, looking deep into her sole he placed a small kiss on her cut then down to her cheek and eventually on her lips, "Mac" Stella mumbled as she felt his lips upon hers, deepening the kiss Mac gently pushed Stella against the worktop and leaned his body close to hers.

As there tongues dwelled Mac's hands moved from her face to her hair then slowly travelling down her body until he reached her waist, slowly pulling her top over her head he tossed it onto the floor, "Your so beautiful" he smiled gazing at her tanned body, placing kisses along the lace on her black bra Mac gently moved the fabric down to reveal a pert nipple, taking it in his mouth he heard Stella sigh and moan when he made contact, "Mac" she panted, placing his hands under her butt Mac lifted her up as Stella wrapped her long legs around his waist, moving towards the bedroom Mac sat down on the bed with Stella on his lap, unclipping her bra he sucked and liked each nipple as Stella grinded herself upon his erection. "I need you Mac" she moaned. Unbuttoning his shirt she slipped it over his head along with his vest, admiring his body she scraped her nails along his muscles and smiled when she heard him moan her name.

Standing up she pulled of his trousers and boxers before removing her pants and underwear, "Lie back" she smiled pushing Mac down on to her bed watching as he let his body fall, Stella grabbed his hard cock and started rubbing it, "Mm Stella" came a delightful sound from Mac's mouth, easing her self down Stella sank on top of his cock letting it slowly enter her, "So big Mac" she sighed when she felt how he filled her cunt, rocking slowly Stella grabbed his shoulders to give her self some support as she moved faster, leaning down she kissed his lips as her hair tickled his face, "Ugh Mac" came the moans louder as Mac thrust up towards her.

"Please Mac I need to cum" she pleaded, suddenly Mac flipped them over so she was underneath, as he started thrusting deeper and faster Stella wrapped her legs around his waist placing her hands on his ass she gently squeezed it as she forced him deeper inside her, "Mac so close" she panted suddenly the orgasm rippled threw her body as she screamed Mac's name, Mac felt her walls clamp his dick causing him to moan "Fuck Stella" he shouted as his cock exploded deep with in her. Stella moaned as she felt his cock twitch inside her, slowly pulling out Mac laid on his side pulling Stella with him, holding her close he wrapped his legs around hers as his hand caressed her bum, "Feeling better now" he smiled kissing her lips, "I always feel better when am with you" came the reply, "Fancy round two soon" he grinned pulling Stella on top of him, laughing at his question Stella straddled Mac once again as she prepared her body for more hard fucking.

**Ok I know its not a long story, but this is what I wish could have happened after that smacked scene but I can dream, I hopes you liked, my other two stories will be updates soon, I'm on 3 weeks holiday so its taken me longer to finish them as I have to visit lots of family and friends and of course go shopping ………………..xxxx**


End file.
